


bellflower

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prom fic, semi established relationship but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: He sighs and brings the phone to his ear. “Care to explain?”“So, I meant to ask you to prom.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written bc mickrxry sent in a headcanon:
> 
>  
> 
> _"i can stop anytime if you want. first though: imagine: prom. idk who would ask who, part of me think archie would by tickets and run up to jug and say 'HEY WE GOTTA GO GET SUITS' because he just assumed that they'd go together. like there's no hesitation or doubt in his mind. it's a foregone conclusion for him. or maybe jug just bumps his shoulder one day while they're walking and says 'so prom is stupid but do you wanna go with me?' and he gets halfway thru the sentence before archie's like YEA"_
> 
>  
> 
> i was inspired, and wrote this.
> 
> also, i chose [bellflower](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Campanula#/media/File:Campanula_persicifolia_Tehumardi_Saaremaa.jpg) bc it means 'unwavering love,' in the language of flowers, and i'm a huge sap.
> 
> anywho, hope you like it!

**From: Anchovie**  
_6:47pm  
__what color tie should I wear?_

 

Jughead looks at his phone and frowns.

 

 **To: Anchovie:**  
_6:49pm  
__got a hot date or something? Why are you asking me?_

**From: Anchovie**  
_6:53pm  
__well, what color tie are you gonna wear?_

Jughead blinks. He tilts his head back and wracks his brain for what he’s missing that would allow this conversation to make sense. Nothing comes to mind, which isn’t surprising but is frustrating. His fingertips hover over the keyboard to tap out a snarky response illustrating his confusion, but he’s interrupted by an incoming call.

_Call from **Anchovie**_

He sighs and brings the phone to his ear. “Care to explain?”

_“So, I meant to ask you to prom.”_

Jughead’s breathing catches in his chest.

 _“But I forgot. Like, totally forgot. Don’t know how, but I did.”_ Archie is rambling and Jughead is too stunned to stop him. _“I think maybe I dreamt it, and just thought I’d actually done it? Crap, I don’t know.”_

“Archie,” Jughead croaks.

_“But, I mean, I really want to go to prom with you, and isn’t that what people do at prom? They match? Like, matching ties and boutonnieres and whatever?”_

“Do you even know what a boutonniere is?”

Archie scoffs. _“It’s not the first time I’ve taken someone to a dance, y’know. I do kind of know how it works.”_

“Well forgive me if I don’t have absolute faith in you, given that you forgotten the most important step of the whole process.” Despite the bite in his words, Jughead grins. He toys with the hem of his ratty old shirt and tries to convince himself he’s not blushing. Jughead swallows. “You really want to go with me?”

 _“Uh, yeah.”_ Now Archie is the one who sounds perplexed. _“Didn’t I say that already?”_

“You did,” Jughead clarifies. “I’m just checking.”

 _“Okay, so what color are we gonna wear?”_ Over the static of the phone, there’s the creak of a closet door opening and the rustle of clothes. Archie mumbles under his breath as he digs around his room and Jughead listens. _“No red, that’s my only condition.”_

Jughead nods before remembering Archie can’t see him. “We could do blue, maybe? And we don’t have to go all out, just some matching ties would be plenty.”

_“What about matching shoes?”_

“What?” Jughead laughs. “Shoes, are you serious?”

 _“Dead serious, Jug. Leave it to me, I’ll get everything we need.”_ He pauses. _“You do have a suit, right?”_

“Yes, _dear_.” Jughead lays a hand over his chest and listens to the rapid rhythm of his heart. “Are we really gonna do this?” He looks over to his desk and realizes prom is this weekend, and he somehow hadn’t even noticed. Probably because he figured he wouldn’t be going. “Did you already buy us tickets?”

 _“Yeah,”_ Archie says with a laugh. _“I really did mean to actually ask you, y’know, properly. But I think this suits us, huh?”_

Jughead laughs. “I would’ve kicked your ass if you tried something at school.”

 _“And I love you too.”_ Archie’s reply is smooth and easy. _“I’ll pick you up at six, and we can do dinner at Pop’s beforehand?”_

“Sounds good.”

 

In the end, they both look pretty good in matching shades of black, gray, and the soft blueish-purple Archie had chosen. Jughead does have to hand it to Archie—they don’t look _completely_ ridiculous. Only slightly. The ties aren’t patterned, just quiet and unassuming. Archie’s blazer and slacks are black, and his shirt is hematite gray. Jughead is flipped: blazer and slacks gray, shirt black and clean-pressed. The boutonnieres tie the looks together, small bundles of bellflowers and leaves pinned to their chests.

The matching, bellflower-blue-purple Converse All-Stars are maybe a bit much, but Jughead isn’t complaining.


End file.
